<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Setting Him Straight (or an Experiment in Chemistry) by PadawanRyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421496">Setting Him Straight (or an Experiment in Chemistry)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanRyan'>PadawanRyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fall Out Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Sexual Fantasy, Sexuality Crisis, Van Days</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanRyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Patrick knew better than to argue with Pete over where the hell he was going to sleep when there were more important things to argue about, like the older boy’s misgivings about Patrick’s lyrics. Or chord progressions.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Or, possibly, his sexuality.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Because apparently that was up for discussion.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Setting Him Straight (or an Experiment in Chemistry)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by a tweet I saw that said something about it being more straight for a guy to fuck another once than not at all, since you've at least tried it and determined that you don't like it, and immediately thought of Pete using that logic to convince Patrick to sleep with him. When this idea originally popped into my head, I thought of them sleeping together multiple times before Patrick realizes he's actually in love with Pete. That isn't how this fic turned out, but it is close. Another point of inspiration was me realizing that I rarely write Patrick as a top—I have only written a select few fics that either show or allude to Patrick as a top, and decided that maybe one of my New Years resolutions would be to write more top!Patrick.</p><p>So, it came to me: why not combine those ideas into a single fic and write about Patrick fucking Pete? It sounded like a fantastic idea and I immediately wanted to write it as my first fic of 2021. However, I was struggling to feel inspired or motivated, so I wrote another tiny fic that would instead be my first fic of 2021. But then I suddenly <i>did</i> find the inspiration to write this, so this will instead take that place again and that shorter little fluffy piece (totally different plot) will come soon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Really, Patrick reasoned, he had no one to blame but himself as he sat on a grungy motel bed next to Pete and watched some guy suck another guy’s cock on the small, grainy television screen.</p><p>They had played a show that night and managed to make <em>just</em> enough money for two motel rooms for the night. As usual, Patrick shared with Pete because, for some reason, Pete never wanted to share with anyone else besides Patrick—and Patrick knew better than to argue with Pete over where the hell he was going to sleep when there were more important things to argue about, like the older boy’s misgivings about Patrick’s lyrics. Or chord progressions.</p><p>Or, possibly, his sexuality.</p><p>Because apparently that was up for discussion.</p><p>It began like a normal motel night. Pete slumped down on the bed – only one because what even was personal space anymore when you’re practically living out of a van most days? – and threw off his shirt before grabbing the remote control and flipping through the channels.</p><p>Patrick decided to take the first shower and would have spent all night under the spray if he could, but he knew that it was unlikely that this motel had unlimited hot water. And before they finally turned in for the night, Pete would also want to shower. So, Patrick cleaned himself up as best as he could, stayed in a couple extra minutes to enjoy the warmth and the feeling of <em>clean</em>, before putting his dirty clothes back on – it really almost defeated the purpose of the shower, but they hadn’t done laundry for a while – and returning to the bedroom.</p><p>It didn’t even surprise Patrick that Pete was watching porn, because Pete was a twenty-three year old man with a healthy sex drive.</p><p>Truly, he’d have been more surprised if Pete had been watching a rom com instead.</p><p>(not that Pete <em>never</em> watched any rom coms, but usually he put them on after a bad breakup – as one does – and Patrick hadn’t heard any news on the relationship front in a while, so he didn’t think Pete would be breaking up with anyone before Patrick at least opened up the back of the van to an unwanted ass shot between a pair of legs)</p><p>“Hey ’Trick, you’ve gotta see this,” Pete called from where he lounged against the pillows, so Patrick padded over in his almost putrid socks and sat next to him on the bed.</p><p>The first thing Patrick noticed as he looked at the screen was someone deepthroating a cock.</p><p>But—</p><p>The mouth <em>around</em> that cock appeared to have stubble. “Pete,” the eighteen year old began slowly, still thinking over what he wanted to say, “is this <em>gay</em> porn?”</p><p>“Yep,” came the response, with a popping ‘P’ and all.</p><p>“But I’m not gay.”</p><p>“Oh, come on,” the older boy responded. “Do you really have to be gay in order to appreciate a nice blowjob? Plus, gay dudes know so much more about what they’re doing.” Glancing at Patrick for a brief moment with a mischievous grin on his face, Pete added, “Personally, I think I’m learning a lot right now.”</p><p>Patrick wasn’t quite sure how to respond. “Right…”</p><p>Wait, <em>learning?</em></p><p>“Learning?” Patrick asked. “What are you learning from watching this?”</p><p>Pete gestured to the screen with the remote control still in his hand. “Look at that technique,” he told the younger boy. “That dude, there? He’s fucking <em>loving</em> that. Everything I need to know about giving a fantastic blowjob is right here in front of me.”</p><p>“But…you’re not gay.”</p><p>“’Trick. ’Trickster. ’Trickydoodle.” Now Pete was beginning to sit up straighter – heh, <em>or not</em> – and looking at Patrick more intensely. Something about the look in Pete’s eye made Patrick think he should begin to worry, but the thing about Patrick was that he never knew how to say no to Pete—or well, he knew how to say no, but not how to make the ‘no’ stick. Somehow, Pete always convinced him to change his mind. So, sometimes, Patrick went into a situation with his mind already changed…or at least <em>open</em> to hearing what Pete had to say.</p><p>And what he said, in this case, was, “Have you never thought about sucking a cock before?”</p><p>“No,” Patrick answered, “because I’m <em>not gay.</em>”</p><p>“But how do you <em>know?”</em></p><p>“How do I know what?” He thought he knew what Pete was asking but he wanted to retain his ignorance as long as possible, because once it was out there in the open, there was no taking it back. It would always be out there between them, regardless of how Patrick responded. He was simply buying himself time to figure out <em>how</em> to respond.</p><p>Pete stared at him with a mix of incredulousness and…seduction? in his expression. How did someone even manage that look? “Patrick,” he began, “how you do <em>know?</em> I mean, how do you <em>really</em> know?”</p><p>“Because I think I know what I like,” Patrick responded, “and dudes are not it.”</p><p>“Have you ever fucked a guy?”</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>“What?” he asked aloud, taking in the sheer casualness of Pete’s expression. Something was up, the older boy was doing <em>something</em> and Patrick wasn’t quite sure he wanted to find out what it was.</p><p>“Well,” Pete began again, “how do you know you’re not gay if you’ve never fucked a guy?”<br/><br/>Patrick couldn’t believe Pete was even asking that question. “Are you serious right now?” he asked in return, staring the bassist as he formulated a response. “I think I would know if I was into dudes. Like, do you know how many times I have seen your dick, both inside and outside of another human body? Don’t you think if I was into dudes that <em>maybe</em> I would, I don’t know, salivate at the sight of it?” He thought for a moment before adding, “I have never had the urge to put your dick inside my own body, thanks.”</p><p>Pete shrugged. “Maybe you’re just not into <em>me</em>, I won’t take it personally.”</p><p>Somehow, Patrick doubted that.</p><p>That Pete wouldn’t take it seriously, that is.</p><p>Before Patrick had the chance to argue or say <em>something</em> – not that he was sure what, exactly, he would say – Pete continued. “You can’t know you’re not gay if you haven’t fucked a guy. How do you know you don’t like something if you’ve never tried it?”</p><p>“Look, I’m not getti—”</p><p>“Plus,” Pete added, “you don’t have to be <em>gay</em>, you know. You could be bi. There’s nothing wrong with admitting you like pussy <em>and</em> dick.”</p><p>Wait—</p><p>“Are <em>you</em> bi?” Patrick asked. Normally he wouldn’t ask something like that. It was none of his business and if Pete didn’t want to tell him then that was that, but this almost seemed like Pete was confessing something to Patrick—like he was trying to come out to Patrick. Was that what this whole situation had been? Had Pete arranged this entire thing just to come out to Patrick and, what? See if maybe Patrick would accept him for who he was? It seemed a little elaborate, even for the man who frequently went over the top in everything he did.</p><p>But, Patrick reasoned with himself, Pete couldn’t exactly <em>arrange</em> for gay porn to be playing on the television on this specific day at this specific time, and they didn’t even <em>know</em> it was going to be a motel night until after they finished their set.</p><p>The older boy shrugged again. “Maybe,” he replied, not looking at Patrick this time. “I don’t know, I haven’t exactly tried yet.”</p><p>“Tried…?”</p><p>“Fucking a guy,” Pete elaborated. “Or being fucked by a guy. I think I’d be more of a bottom. What do you think, Lunchbox?”</p><p>Patrick’s immediate response was automatic. “Don’t call me that.”</p><p>It took an extra second to clue in to what Pete was saying. “What, what?” he asked. Pete was staring at him pretty intensely again. “Are you asking me if I think that you look like you take it up the ass? Because, no offense dude, but you do.”</p><p>“None taken,” Pete said.</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“<em>But</em>,” Patrick fucking <em>knew</em> there was going to be a ‘but’, “that works out perfect because then you can top and—”</p><p>“<em>Excuse me?</em>”</p><p>“It makes sense, doesn’t it?” Pete asked. “You insist that you’re straight, right? So, the easiest way for you to try this out would be as the top where you’d be doing pretty much the same thing you would with a woman, except, y’know, with me. A little less natural lubrication, but hey, store bought is fine. Just like serotonin.”</p><p>It <em>did</em> make sense, except, “I never agreed to this.”</p><p>“We only have to do it once. If you don’t like it, we don’t have to do it again. Like chemistry. And yours isn’t the ass that’s going to feel it later, so you can easily just like…forget about it.”</p><p>Yeah, as if Patrick would ever be able to forget about <em>fucking his best friend</em>. Pete was crazy if he thought that was ever going to happen—Pete was crazy for suggesting this entire situation. And yet, Patrick actually found himself thinking about it. The easiest way to shut Pete up was to agree to his insane plans, and Patrick was certain that he was straight – absolutely certain – which meant that there was nothing he could possibly lose from this. If anything, he would gain the chance to say “I told you so” to Pete and then move on.</p><p>Except that once this happened, they would never be able to take it back. Just as Patrick thought earlier, it would always be out there between them.</p><p>“Take a couple of days to think about it,” Pete told him. “We don’t have any lube, anyway.”</p><p>And that was that.</p><p>Surely, Pete would forget in a few days’ time.</p><hr/><p>But, while he was certain that Pete would forget, <em>Patrick</em> did not. The conversation kept playing through his mind over and over again, and he couldn’t help but think about what it would be like to actually <em>fuck</em> Pete.</p><p>That didn’t make him gay…right?</p><p>Patrick wasn’t gay.</p><p>He wasn’t even turned on by the thought of fucking Pete.</p><p>As he lay in the back of the van some nights, Pete’s hot breath on his neck as the older boy cuddled up to him for body heat, he wondered what it would be like to have that body pressed up against him without clothes on. Pete had an already-growing collection of tattoos, so he wouldn’t actually <em>look</em> completely naked, Patrick reasoned. It would be like Pete was laying there with his dick whipped out and masturbating, a scene that <em>did not turn Patrick on</em> but he was nonetheless intimately familiar with, so it wouldn’t be much different than normal.</p><p>Well, except for the fact that Patrick’s dick would be <em>inside of Pete’s ass</em>. And yeah, he supposed that was definitely going to be a little different.</p><p>What would it feel like?</p><p>Surely, no different than with a woman, just like Pete said.</p><p>Maybe it would be tighter, Patrick imagined that it had to feel a little tighter. So, despite that Pete was asleep right beside him, Patrick let his hand creep down into his pants and curl around his soft cock. He needed to get himself hard to experiment with how it would feel, but the thought of sex with Pete wasn’t exactly the erotic fantasy of his daydreams.</p><p>He needed to think of something else—something like girls, boobs. Patrick thought about sliding into an inviting pussy, wet and dripping just for him.</p><p>Matching the pace of his fantasy, Patrick stroked his cock as he imagined thrusting deep inside a girl, hearing her squeal and moan, before withdrawing slightly and thrusting in again. He would reach up with his free hand to grab her boob – average sized, maybe a B cup? C cup? What was even average? – and flick over her nipple with his thumb. She would gasp as he continued to thrust into her wet heat, and maybe he’d even give her nipple a squeeze. Maybe it was pierced like Pete’s, though Patrick wasn’t sure how that would feel.</p><p>Would it hurt? He filed that thought away in his mind—that was something he would have to try with Pete when they did this.</p><p>Would the <em>sex</em> hurt?</p><p>Surely, it would have to, right?</p><p>Having a dick in your ass couldn’t possibly be sunshine and rainbows, otherwise everyone would do it. He tightened his hold around his hard cock – the fantasy of the imagined girl managed to do the trick (Pete would make such a pun about that choice of words) – and tried to think of it as an ass. How would an ass even feel? Not wet like a pussy, but he figured that they would have to use lube, so it probably <em>would</em> feel a little slippery.</p><p>The girl in his fantasy whined as he pushed into her other hole, so tight around his cock. Would he have trouble pushing in or would it slide in easily?</p><p>He imagined that it would have to hurt, so Patrick would take her nipple between his fingers and play with the piercing to distract her. He would look up to her face, see it contorted with pain while also smoothing intermittently into pleasure, but—</p><p>That wasn’t a girl’s face that he saw in his mind.</p><p>It was <em>Pete’s</em> face.</p><p>It was Pete’s body beneath his. Gone were the B to C cups beneath his hand, replaced with a flattened but still pierced chest. If Patrick reached down to where her pussy had been overflowing with juices and instead found a hard cock, leaking precum, as he continued thrusting in and out of Pete’s tight, tight ass.</p><p>Would Pete expect him to reach down and jerk him off while fucking him or would he get off on his own just from the feeling of Patrick inside of him?</p><p>That’s how it worked for girls, right? All they needed was a cock inside them.</p><p><em>“’Trick,”</em> Pete would say to him. <em>“Oh fuck, ’Trick, that feels so good. Don’t you dare fucking stop.”</em></p><p>And Patrick wouldn’t stop.</p><p>He would keep thrusting into Pete, maybe even bring his head down to Pete’s nipple and take the piercing right into his touch, tugging lightly enough to make it sting but not hard enough to legitimately hurt. Pete would hiss and moan and beg for more, more, <em>more</em>—and Patrick would give it to him. Patrick would tug, bite, lick as he thrust deeper and deeper into Pete, harder and faster, until he could feel his orgasm building. His hand on his cock sped up to match his uneven thrusts in his fantasy, he was almost there, he was—</p><p>Coming so hard in his pants that he could see stars.</p><p>Patrick had to lay back a moment, as soon as his dick had finished expelling its last drop, to catch his breath. That had been the most intense orgasm he had experienced in quite a while, even more intense than the last time he had <em>actual sex</em> with someone besides his own hand, and he had achieved it while thinking of <em>Pete</em>.</p><p>His best fucking friend.</p><p>But, he didn’t actually get off to the thought of <em>Pete</em>, right? He had been fantasizing about a girl.</p><p>It wasn’t his fault that she turned into Pete halfway through.</p><p>That was probably just because he had been intent on imagining what it would be like to fuck an ass, and it was Pete who put the idea into his head. Pete who suggested that Patrick <em>fuck him</em> in order to determine his heterosexuality, which Patrick didn’t <em>need</em> to determine since he knew he was straight. This did nothing to change that. Patrick was still straight and he had just already been close by the time the girl in his fantasy turned into his best friend.</p><p>As he wiped the jizz from his hand on his probably mouldy boxer briefs and removed his hand from his pants, he glanced at the body pressed up against his.</p><p>Pete was still asleep.</p><p>God, what a fucking mess Patrick had gotten himself into. Literally.</p><hr/><p>They didn’t get another motel night for a while. Patrick supposed that was what happened when you agreed to play for pizza or beer sometimes over actual cash.</p><p>Again, they rented two rooms for the night, and Pete insisted that he and Patrick share. Joe and Andy didn’t question it—they probably didn’t even notice the tension build in Patrick’s shoulders as Pete grabbed a room key from Andy. And that’s how Patrick found himself sitting on the bed, anxiously waiting for Pete to finish his shower. This time Pete had insisted on showering first, and he had been in the shower for so long that Patrick was certain there would be no more hot water left when it was his turn.</p><p>He also couldn’t help but imagine what could be taking Pete so long. Maybe he was jerking off.</p><p>Maybe he was standing there under the hot spray of the shower with his hand on his cock, sliding over it gently with his head thrown back.</p><p>He wondered who Pete might be thinking about in there.</p><p>Would he think about Patrick?</p><p>Would he bite his lip and groan as he squeezed his cock and thought about Patrick and his knees for him? Patrick wasn’t even sure how he would give a blowjob – he supposed Pete had a point about learning from watching porn – but he knew what felt good for him, so that had to count for something, right?</p><p>Patrick didn’t even notice at first when his own hand slid down to his half-hard cock. All he could think about was Pete in the grimy motel shower, inked body wet and cock aching, while Patrick knelt before him. Patrick would grab onto Pete’s cock and lean in close, tongue darting out to lick the head. It would taste salty, he was sure, but not gross—he would be hungry for more, would take the head between his lips and suck. He wasn’t sure that he could deepthroat without practice, but he would slowly take the cock deeper into his mouth – as deep as he could without choking – before drawing back and doing it again.</p><p>He would reach down to his own cock as he sucked, stroking his own hardness. Pete would place his hand in Patrick’s thinning hair and guide him over his cock, praising Patrick as he clumsily took him into his mouth over and over again.</p><p><em>“Fuck, ’Trick,”</em> Pete would groan, <em>“just like that, yeah, take it de—”</em></p><p>“Hey, ’Trick, it’s all yours—”</p><p>Patrick’s eyes snapped open. Pete stood in the doorway to the tiny little bathroom, in the bluish-green glow of the flickering lights, staring at Patrick with his mouth open. He realized in that moment that his hand was on his cock, outside of his pants, and on full display for the older, dripping man. It was far from the first time that Pete had seen Patrick masturbate, but this <em>was</em> the first time he had been caught masturbating <em>to Pete</em>.</p><p>And to the thought of <em>sucking Pete’s dick</em>.</p><p>Since when did Patrick want to do <em>anything</em> involving Pete’s dick?</p><p>But, the awkwardness was immediately pushed aside when Pete broke out into a great, toothy grin and exclaimed, “Oh hey, perfect timing! I was thinking we could wait until after your shower, but if you’re ready to go, we can do it now.”</p><p>Wait, <em>what?</em></p><p>“Sorry I took so long, by the way,” Pete continued, “but I was actually getting myself ready.”</p><p>“Getting yourself ready?” Patrick asked dumbly.</p><p>Pete nodded. “Yeah, I mean, I know I said that we can learn from porn and like, we <em>can</em>, but one thing that I read online,” when the hell was Pete reading the internet about this? “is that you need to like, clean yourself out first so that the other dude doesn’t end up sticking his dick into one huge pile of shit. And I’m pretty sure that you don’t want to end up with my shit strewn across the bed because like, even I’m not into that shit. Pun not intended.”</p><p>Patrick scrunched up his face and responded, “That’s gross, dude.”</p><p>“Right? So, I cleaned myself out for you, and then I had to clean the shower since you still had to use it after me, and voilà! Here we are.”</p><p>“Huh,” Patrick said, gulping.</p><p>“So, you, uhhh, wanted to do <em>that</em>…tonight?”</p><p>Pete nodded again. “Yeah, I even bought some lube when we were at Walmart the other day. I mean, I didn’t even know that we’d be getting a motel night soon,” he explained, “and there’s no way I was gonna make you do it in the van, but I just wanted to be prepared.”</p><p>“I’m still not sure about this,” Patrick told him. His hand was still on his cock, hard from the thought of <em>sucking Pete’s dick in the shower</em>, and his brain screamed at him as he elaborated, “I’m straight, I already <em>know</em> that.”</p><p>
  <em>Liar, liar, liar.</em>
</p><p>“And if you still think you’re straight afterward, then we never have to do it again,” Pete said. “I promise, it’ll be a one time thing.”</p><p>Patrick nodded. He could handle that. It was no big deal. “Yeah, sure, right.”</p><p>“Great!” Pete exclaimed, bouncing over – dripping wet and not even wearing a shirt, which made Patrick’s cock twitch in anticipation – toward his bag against the wall and rummaging around in it for only a moment before pulling out a small plastic bag. He dropped the bag on the bed as he sat down at the end of it and looked at Patrick, who <em>still had his fucking hand on his fucking cock</em>, and said, “So, we should probably discuss how we’re gonna do this.”</p><p>“How we’re…” Patrick began, confused. “What?”</p><p>“Well, neither of us have done this, right?” Patrick shook his head. The older boy continued, “Right, so we need to actually like, talk about this shit.”</p><p>“What is there to talk about?”</p><p>“For starters, do we want to start with foreplay?” Pete asked.</p><p>“Do we—”</p><p>“And secondly, what position are gonna do this in? You didn’t think we’d just do missionary, did you?” Actually, Patrick <em>did</em> think that. “Because I’ve heard that that’s not like, the best angle for your first time. Might hurt more. Hurt me, that is,” he clarified, “not you. But I do care about how my ass will feel in the van tomorrow.”</p><p>That actually…made sense.</p><p>“Okay, yeah,” Patrick agreed. “So, what do you suggest?”</p><p>Pete repositioned himself, bringing both his legs up onto the bed and crossed them so that he could face Patrick more directly. “I was thinking doggy style. Or like, I ride you.”</p><p>Patrick raised an eyebrow. “Doggy style? Really?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he began to explain, “because that way it’s more like, direct—head on. You know, no weird angles but your cock going straight – or <em>gay</em>, right? – into my ass. So, like, doggy style is apparently one of the best ways to do that. Or,” he continued, “I ride you.”</p><p>He really hoped that Pete did not notice the way his cock twitched when he suggested he ride Patrick, because Patrick did not want Pete to think that he was actually <em>eager</em> for this, but he couldn’t help it—the thought of Pete sitting himself down onto Patrick’s aching cock stirred something in him. They should do it that way, right? But, he reasoned with himself, doggy style would be less gay. Patrick wouldn’t have to see Pete’s face, so he could easily imagine it was some girl and then it would be less awkward afterward.</p><p>If he could see Pete’s face while they fucked, he might be tempted to kiss Pete.</p><p>But, since Patrick wasn’t gay and didn’t actually <em>want</em> to kiss Pete, he stumbled out with, “Umm, doggy style, I guess?”</p><p>“Great!”</p><p>Pete leaped off the bed to remove his boxers – god, why hadn’t Patrick noticed that Pete wasn’t even wearing pants? – and revealed his already half-hard cock. Patrick barely had time to process what was happening when the older boy sat back down and opened up the little plastic bag, pulling out a small tube and a familiar wrapper.</p><p>Lube and a condom. Of course. Patrick hadn’t even though about condoms, but he supposed it was a good thing Pete was in charge of this entire operation.</p><p>“I guess you’ll want to…” Pete gestured to Patrick without any real indication of what he was saying, but this was Pete and Patrick knew him better than he knew himself some days. Patrick shimmied out of his pants, shucking them onto the floor, before reaching for his shirt. Suddenly, he was overcome with dread about removing it. Patrick was shy and did not feel good about his body on a <em>good </em>day, and while he wasn’t sure yet what sort of day this was, he knew one thing: he didn’t feel comfortable letting Pete see him totally naked. Even though Pete had plenty of times before.</p><p>This situation was different. They weren’t fucking all those previous times.</p><p>“Do I have to…?” he asked, trailing off.</p><p>Pete glanced up at him. It must have been impossible for him to miss the anxiety in Patrick’s face at that moment, because the way Pete’s expression softened was almost…heartwarming. “Don’t worry about it,” he told the younger boy. “Whatever is most comfortable for you.”</p><p>Oh, so <em>now</em> he cares about what’s most comfortable for Patrick. He certainly didn’t seem to care when he was <em>pressuring Patrick into having gay sex with him.</em></p><p>But, they were already here, so they might as well go through with it.</p><p>“Thanks,” Patrick muttered.</p><p>“’S’all good.”</p><p>The older boy then turned away from Patrick on the bed, facing the television – this time turned off – opposite them while Patrick still sat back against the pillow, shirt still firmly covering his chest but cock and thighs on full display. Pete pulled himself up onto his hands and knees, and…<em>fuck</em>. His ass, hole already looking a little abused (probably from the cleaning Pete had done in the shower), was <em>right there</em>. Patrick could see <em>everything</em>.</p><p>It was glorious.</p><p>He never thought he would salivate over Pete’s ass, but he was certainly coming close now.</p><p>But that was just because it was an ass, right? Not because it was a guy's ass—not because it was Pete's ass. Girls had asses too, it didn't make him gay.</p><p>“So, uhhh,” Pete began, “I fingered myself a bit already in the shower, while I was, y’know, doing the thing. But you still might want to do it a bit with the lube? Just to be safe, since neither of us has done this before.”</p><p>Patrick nodded, despite that Pete couldn’t see him. “Right. Yeah.”</p><p>He grabbed the little tube that Pete left on the bed and uncapped it, squeezing a bit so that the contents could spread on his fingers. It was…more liquidy than he expected. Somehow, he thought that lube would be like toothpaste, would be soft but solid at the same time, but this stuff was very fluid and slippery—his fingers already felt wet as he rubbed them together, ensuring that they were coated with the liquid. The last thing he wanted to do was not have enough and hurt Pete the moment he tried to push his chubby fingers into the older boy’s ass.</p><p>“Do I just…?”</p><p>“Just push ’em right in,” Pete answered.</p><p>Patrick brought two fingers to Pete’s already red rim, but at the last moment, drew one back. Pete said ‘them’, plural, but Patrick was going to play this safe. Slowly, he pushed past the initial tightness – and wow, that <em>was</em> tight – until his slippery finger was right inside of Pete.</p><p>It felt…weird. Hot. Like, physically hot. But Patrick couldn’t deny that it turned him on to see a part of himself <em>inside </em>his best friend.</p><p>And how much better would it be once, instead of his finger, it was his cock?</p><p>As the image of his cock buried deep inside Pete’s tight, hot ass filled his mind, Patrick pushed in a second finger and began to scissor them. He wasn’t quite sure what he was supposed to be doing, but that seemed like it was stretching the already-stretched hole, so he supposed it couldn’t hurt. He <em>hoped</em> it didn’t actually hurt, but judging from the, “God, ’Trick,” coming from the man in front of him, Patrick figured that it was probably fine.</p><p>More than fine, in fact, when Patrick pushed in a little further and brushed something deep in there that caused Pete to let out a guttural moan.</p><p>“<em>Fuuuucckk</em>, yes, do that again!”</p><p>So, he did.</p><p>Pete practically <em>howled</em> and pushed back against Patrick’s fingers.</p><p>He continued to crook his fingers inside Pete, to continue stroking against the thing he’d felt in there. That must have been Pete’s prostate, right? Patrick would be the first to admit that he didn’t know much about his own anatomy, especially the inside of his ass where he never thought anyone would ever go – and he was still sure of that – but he had heard in passing before that the male “G spot” was inside the ass. Judging by the wanton sounds coming from the man before him, Patrick was willing to bet that he’d hit the nail on the head.</p><p>But, as much as he was loving what this did to Pete, he found himself unfulfilled.</p><p>Patrick wanted <em>more</em>.</p><p>Patrick wanted to bury himself deep inside Pete and find that spot with his cock, to know that Pete would feel nothing but Patrick in that moment. He would be the only thing Pete could think about—nothing else would exist besides Patrick.</p><p>Giving into that urge, he immediately withdrew his fingers, noting the whine that came from the older boy as he was suddenly left empty again. Patrick hurriedly tore the condom wrapper and slid the rubber down over his cock before grabbing the little tube again and squeezing out some more of the liquid onto his hand. His cock twitched in anticipation as he lathered it with lube, slicking himself up so that he could slide into Pete with little to no issue. Pete wasn’t talking, but Patrick could tell from his shallow breaths, his impatient whines, that he wanted this as much as Patrick did.</p><p>And god, when did Patrick start <em>wanting this?</em></p><p>He wasn't...but he <em>wanted</em>...it could easily have just been the passion of the moment, right? He wasn't...</p><p>As soon as he felt that he was lubed enough, Patrick knelt up behind Pete’s gorgeous pucker and spread the older boy’s cheeks apart to get a better look at the hole. How such a thing seemed almost <em>beautiful</em> to Patrick was a mystery. An ass hole was not meant to be beautiful, it was meant to expel shit, and yet…Pete’s hole was mesmerising.</p><p>Patrick was drawn from his thoughts by a begging, “’Trick, <em>please</em>.”</p><p>“Right. Yeah. Sorry,” he said as he lined up his cock and gently pushed the slippery head past the tight, red-rimmed barrier into the older boy’s ass.</p><p><em>Holy fuck</em>.</p><p>He was inside Pete. The head of his fucking cock was <em>inside his best friend</em> and god, was it ever tight.</p><p>Although he wanted more – wanted <em>everything</em> – he knew that this had to be a lot for Pete. Patrick would not doubt that Pete had probably put <em>something</em> in his ass at some point – it was Pete, after all – but he had never had a man’s fully hard cock inside of him, so it had to feel at least a little obtrusive. So, he stopped to let the bassist adjust to the intrusion while taking some deep breaths to himself. <em>Breathe, you can do this Patrick</em>. He kept repeating the encouragement in his head that he almost missed when Pete spoke again.</p><p>“You can keep going now, ’Trick,” the older boy told him. “I’m good. I’m ready.”</p><p>Patrick pushed in a little further.</p><p>And a little further.</p><p>Slowly, gently.</p><p>Then—</p><p>It might have been hours. He had no idea how long he had been at it when suddenly, his balls hit the skin between Pete’s cheeks and Patrick could no longer go any further. He was fully inside Pete, his <em>entire cock</em> was <em>inside Pete’s ass</em>. And it felt good.</p><p>But, he had to ask, “Are you alright? It isn’t too much, is it?” He watched the back of Pete’s head as the man shook his head and responded, “No, I’m good. So good. Perfect, even. Just…give me a minute, okay?”</p><p>Patrick couldn’t exactly say no, so he nodded, despite that the older boy couldn’t actually see the action. His lack of movement was enough to show Pete that he had heard him. He held Pete’s hips with his hands and stroked a thumb over the skin, taking in how incredibly <em>soft</em> Pete felt. Looking at the beautiful, clean, tattooed body in front of him only seemed to remind Patrick that he still hadn’t showered – that he hadn’t showered in about a week, at least – and that the shirt he was wearing hadn’t been cleaned in even longer. It was a good thing Pete was facing away, where he couldn’t see or smell him.</p><p>He was almost tempted to take a whiff of himself when—</p><p>“Okay,” Pete panted out. “You can move.”</p><p>As though Pete’s four words flipped an automatic switch in him, Patrick slowly began to withdraw before he even realized what he was doing. So <em>hot</em>, so <em>tight</em>—he bit his lip as he slid back out of Pete, stopping when only the head remained on the other side of that tight ring. He waited a moment, took a breath, and steadied his hands on Pete’s waist. Patrick needed to be in control for this, he needed—</p><p>He thrust back in.</p><p>Pete shouted. The whole motel could probably hear them – at the very least, Joe and Andy next door must have heard that – but Patrick could not find it within himself to care. All he wanted was Pete, in any way he could have him: before him, beneath him, on top of him. He wanted this and more, he wanted it all, everything, all the time…</p><p>Patrick drove into Pete over and over again, harder and deeper with each thrust. Pete was moaning, groaning, gasping, and crying, “Please, ’Trick. More, more, <em>more.</em>”</p><p>So, Patrick gave him more. Patrick gave him everything.</p><p>Patrick never wanted to stop.</p><p>It felt like too much and not enough at the same time. Suddenly, Patrick had the urge to see Pete’s face, so that he might see exactly what he was doing to the older boy. He pulled out of the man, leaving his abuse hole gaping a moment before it restricted, and the man himself whining from the emptiness. Patrick reached forward to grasp Pete’s shoulder and straighten him – yes, yes, enough with the ‘straight’ puns – before turning him around.</p><p>Leaning back on the bed, Patrick grabbed Pete’s hands and pulled him closer. He was nearly unable to find his voice as he whispered, “Ride me.”</p><p>Pete’s eyes bulged. “You’re serious?” he asked, his own voice a little raspy.</p><p>Patrick nodded. “Please.”</p><p>The bassist threw his legs over the younger boy’s thighs, and steadied his hard, slick cock. Patrick watched as the older boy lifted his body over the phallus and slowly lowered himself, impaling himself on it. He couldn’t help it—Patrick cried as Pete slid down and down, further and further, until Patrick filled him.</p><p>“God, ’Trick.” Pete smiled as his eyes bore down into Patrick’s. “You’re so beautiful.”</p><p>That was it. That was the moment Patrick lost all control. Hearing the way Pete spoke of him with such reverence in his voice…it wasn’t that Patrick had never heard it before. Anyone who had been opposite Pete in any conversation about the band had heard about Pete’s miracle singer—his <em>golden ticket</em>, that’s what Patrick was every time Pete opened his mouth.</p><p>But, in this particular situation, it seemed…different.</p><p>In any other situation, Patrick might have rolled his eyes. This time, he resumed his grip on the older boy’s hips and slowly lifted the bassist’s tattooed body off his cock. As soon as he had lifted Pete as far as he could without struggling to hold him upright – he was heavier than Patrick would have expected – he pulled the man back down, thrusting up in the same moment to drive his cock as deep into the man’s ass as possible. The look on Pete’s face was unmistakable as Patrick’s cock hit his prostate dead-on. There was noise – Patrick wasn’t sure who was making more of it – as he repeated the motion, again and again.</p><p>He wanted, he needed, he—</p><p>Patrick sat up and pulled Pete to him, attacking his mouth without warning. The other man did not seem to protest, as he immediately parted his lips and met Patrick’s tongue.</p><p>“’Trick,” Pete gasped out between kisses. “Fuck, ’Trick. Want you, want this.”</p><p>Patrick moaned into his mouth. “<em>Pete</em>.”</p><p>As he busied himself with Pete’s mouth, Patrick’s thrusts became sloppy. He broke from Pete’s lips to kiss down his jaw, his neck, his chest, and—ahh, there they were: his nipples. Just as he had imagined himself doing not long ago, Patrick took one of his piercings between his lips and tugged.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, ’Trick,” the older boy groaned as he tried to keep pace, lifting himself and dropping down onto Patrick’s cock while the younger boy explored his body with his mouth.</p><p>God, Pete was so beautiful. Pete was perfect.</p><p>Patrick could feel his orgasm building. He was getting close. He was—</p><p>Attaching his lips again to Pete’s, he let the other man swallow his moan as he thrust up into him as deep as he possibly could and spilled his load. He could feel himself twitching inside the older boy as his cock expelled every last drop into the condom. It was a weird feeling, having the tightness of Pete’s hole clenching around him as Patrick continued to come inside him. Patrick barely noticed at first, still blissed out from his own orgasm, when Pete’s hand went to his own cock and jerked rapidly.</p><p>Patrick remembered his thoughts from that night in the van. He found that he didn’t care what Pete expected of him—he <em>wanted</em> to help him out.</p><p>So, he took Pete’s cock into his hand. It felt…not as weird as he expected. Shouldn’t holding another man’s dick feel weird? Patrick supposed that maybe it was because, Pete’s or otherwise, it was a cock and Patrick had one of his own, so he certainly knew what one felt like beneath his palm. The difference, he supposed, was that he couldn’t feel the ministrations on his end, but he could see it in Pete’s face, could hear it in his grunts.</p><p>And—</p><p>His hand was coated in <em>Pete</em>, hot and wet and it <em>should</em> have been gross – what guy wanted another man’s come on him? – but it was anything but. As the older boy slumped into him, exhausted, Patrick brought his hand to his mouth and licked.</p><p>It was…salty, he had expected that much. But it wasn’t…bad.</p><p>When he looked at Pete’s face again, the man was looking at him with dark eyes. “Did you really just lick my come?” he asked.</p><p>Patrick flushed. “That’s <em>so</em> hot,” Pete exclaimed, leaning in to capture the younger boy’s mouth. This kiss wasn’t wild and hungry like their previous kisses—there was something about it that Patrick couldn’t figure out.</p><p>Pete hissed as he slid off Patrick’s softening cock – Patrick imagined that it must hurt a little bit now – and flopped down onto the bed beside him, not yet breaking the kiss. Patrick turned on his side for better access to Pete. He wasn’t sure how long either of them had been laying here, enjoying soft kisses on the ratty blankets of the motel bed, but eventually he began to catch his scent—Patrick was certainly ripe and needed a shower. However, he couldn’t bring himself to get up and break the spell. Would Pete even still want him the next day? An hour from now?</p><p>For some reason, that thought caused a twinge in Patrick’s heart.</p><p>Huh.</p><p>It occurred to Patrick that he hadn’t even <em>tried</em> to do that he intended and imagine Pete was a girl, that as long as he couldn’t see Pete’s face then it wasn’t <em>Pete</em>. He enjoyed this <em>because</em> it was Pete. So many thoughts flew through Patrick’s head, but all he knew in that moment was one thing: he wanted Pete, in any and all ways he could have him.</p><p>“So, uhhh,” he began, breaking the kiss when he knew he couldn’t put off the shower any longer, “I think we’re gonna have to do that again.”</p><p>Pete looked at him in amusement. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Patrick nodded. “I’m still not sure? I mean, you can’t quite tell just from one try, right? You need to do an experiment a few times, analyse all the data, or whatever shit they taught you in chemistry, so I think—”</p><p>“Chemistry, huh?”</p><p>Patrick would have blanched, would have been terrified at the implication, but the grin on Pete’s face made it difficult not to smile. “Something like that,” he responded.</p><p>The other man practically <em>giggled</em> as he leaned in and gave Patrick one last kiss before the younger man rolled off the bed. God, he was <em>rank</em>. At least, after all that, there should be no concern over whether Pete had used up all the hot water. He rolled the slippery, full condom off his now completely soft cock and tossed it into the tiny wastebasket beside the bed. As he looked around for his pants to bring with him into the bathroom, Patrick snuck a glance at Pete. The older boy gave him a sweet smile when he noticed Patrick looking at him—it made Patrick’s heart flutter.</p><p>He wasn’t gay, Patrick was absolutely certain about that.</p><p>But, how he managed to miss all this - what he felt, what he wanted, what he already <em>had</em> - when it was right in front of him was completely beyond him.</p><p>At least he had Pete to set him straight.</p><p><em>Or not</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on social media! I'm <b>padawanryan</b> on <a href="https://padawanryan.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>, <a href="https://twitter.com/PadawanRyan">Twitter</a>, and <a href="https://www.instagram.com/padawanryan/">Instagram</a>. ✌️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>